Princesa de Nadie
by 39medalla
Summary: Un simple songfic de una de mis parejas favoritas, que cuentan la extraña relación de una de mis parejas favoritas, los personajes y la canción no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. (Si lo se el resumen es basura).


_**-.-.-.-.-Princesa de Nadie-.-.-.-.-**_

Todo empezó aquel día en que la vio, la 2 hija de la reina Sindel, la "hermana" de la princesa Kitana, ella era única. Solo fue necesario caminar al lado de ella durante aquel infernal torneo para terminar marcado por ella. Sin saber cómo de alguna forma aquel fantasma logro atravesar el muro de sangre y sadismo que la rodeaba, y logro hacer algo como una extraña, mórfica y espeluznante amistad, una amistad que giraba a entorno de combates.

Mileena siempre lo desafiaría a una pelea, y el aceptaría. Esa era su relación.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Ella era triste, tan triste que no sonríe, la mueca que refleja parecía se define, pero finge ella quería ser feliz buscando a esa persona que la hiciera sonreír.**_

 _ **En el césped juntos contaba estrellas, hablaban en susurros sobre vidas y problemas, se conocían se miraban y admiraban la historia de amor que jamás será contada.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Cuando la derrotaba aparentaba desprecio y se marchaba del lugar dejándola a su suerte, pero nunca lo hiso se escondería en las sombras y la observaría, siempre la observaría, la observaría cuando entrenaba, cuando asía sus largos paseos, mientras se sentaba cerca de aquella laguna viendo las estrellas y la luna.

Sin saberlo y sin desearlo, esa relación poco a poco creció, se avía conformado con sentir sus golpes, pero nunca pensó que ella en algún momento le hablaría.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Todo era precioso los días eran semanas, las semanas llamadas con risas y carcajadas, cada cual a su manera pero unidos en amor, discusiones no podían generar algún rencor.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Se sentarían bajo el manto estelar y en silencio disfrutarían de la compañía del otro, ninguno podía pedir más.

Y nunca lo admitirían… eran demasiados orgullosos como para decir algo, pero poco a poco esos sentimientos que llevaban muertos y enterrados tanto tiempo, comenzaron a resucitar de entre la oscuridad.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Es color, pasión desatar cada presión, comerte la boca a besos volarte la imaginación, nada les frenaba, el mundo les pertenecía, soñaban y soñaban con la casa de sus vidas, cuidaban mutuamente de sus sueños y sus miedos, se miraban a las ojos comprendían sus secretos, la amaba, la arropaba no dejaba que llorara, si veía que sufría protegía lo amaba**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Se besarían en aquel lugar, y ninguno diría algo, no querían decirlo, y ambos estaban de acuerdo en no decir nada. Siempre se irían sin decir adiós, con la esperanza de que el otro estuviera allí, y siempre fue así, durante años los dos se verían allí, en aquel lugar, y si uno no venía un día, volvería al siguiente.

Porque así es su relación, en silencio.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Sin dudarlo ni un instante ella siempre por delante, princesa de su reino, reina que leía un braille, en su piel en su espalda dibujaban corazones pero el tiempo es caprichoso y ella entra en sin razones volviendo a sus agobios, ni siquiera ella se entiende, el temor a perderla se intensifica y hace fuerte, se pierden se siente y no saben cómo afrontarlo, él quería resolverlo pero ella ya no tanto.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Se conformaban que entre combate y combate, se sentaran en el suelo y a veces entrelazaran sus manos, a veces se dirían cosas que dolerían más que cualquier golpe, y el la vería llorar, o ella vería la ira en su mirada. Se preocuparían el uno por el otro, y los silencios se volverían incomodos y molestos.

Pero el tiempo siempre lo soluciona todo…

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Mientras canto saltan lágrimas que transcriben el pasado y posible recordarlo volver al mismo sitio donde un día se besaron y saber que se marchó sin hacerle ningún daño nada es suficiente, nadie era bastante, nada le saciaba sino era como antes.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

En vez de sentarse se recostaron en el suelo, y poco a poco dejaron expuesto sus cuerpos, sus cuerpos llenos de marcas, intentado callar todos los sonidos de sus almas atormentadas, intentando crear una alma que no sintiese nada… nada más que… ¿algo?

¿Pero el que?

¿Qué podrían querer sus almas?

¿Qué era aquello que anhelaban pero no se atrevían a admitir?

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Demostraba la fuerza de su interior respeto la decisión pero lloraba en un rincón, como un crió feliz ternura de este niño sonreía si nombraban su nombre en el vació el silencio de sus labios era su mejor respuesta, quererle tras la puerta mientras el amor se vuela.**_

 _ ****_ _ **No quiero disculparme, esto me viene grande, ella lo sabe es princesa de nadie, no, No quiero disculparme, esto me viene grande, ella lo sabe es princesa de nadie… no.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Y en silencio…

Lo admitieron, _"Te amo"…_ en un susurro imperceptible, palabras que no resonaron en el agua, ni bailaron en la hierba, que no se perderían en el viento, ni se escucharían por alguna creatura viva, porque eran palabras solo para sus almas, no para ellos, ni sus memorias, solo para sus almas.

Fue en ese momento que Scorpion supo que nunca podría llamarla princesa, porque ella no era de nadie…

 _ ****_ _ **Princesa, que nadie reine tu corazón solo el príncipe de tus sueños.**_


End file.
